Broken
by PositiveOutcomesOnly
Summary: Everyone who knew Beca and Chloe could tell they fell in love fast, got married too fast and, unfortunately, gave up too fast. But when tragedy strikes and forces them to be together, will they finally realize they never stopped loving each other?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Despite kissing Jesse after the Finals, Beca realized she never had feelings for him, but for Chloe. She unexpectedly confessed her feelings to the redhead before she left college and they began dating despite the distance.

As soon as Beca graduated, she and Chloe moved to LA and Beca got a job at a record label. Pretty soon, she was pretty famous, working pretty much all the time, everyone wanted her to produce their albums and she was ecstatic.

After two years, Beca opened her own record label and Chloe was unbelievably proud. A few months after that, they talked about having a kid, so they evaluated their options and decided to go with insemination using a sperm donor. Everyone was surprised when Beca insisted she'd be the one to carry it.

Everyone was very happy when Beca gave birth to a girl, who they named Ann Claire Mae Beale-Mitchell. Mainly Aubrey helped a lot for the first months and she tried to stay as close to her goddaughter as possible. Jesse came to visit too as well as pretty much all the Bellas and that made the couple very happy.

On a Sunday night, the two women heard a baby cry and Beca instantly sat up. She sighed, rubbing her eyes, which were constantly burning because of her lack of sleep, and got out of bed. She made her way over to Ann Claire's room and picked the crying baby up. She changed her diaper and fed her then put her back to sleep. When she was going back to bed, she realized Chloe wasn't there and she went over to the office to find her on her laptop, looking wide awake.

"Hey, you're not gonna come back to bed?" she asked, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, babe, I have to finish this up. Ann Claire woke me up too and now I can't sleep. So I figured I might as well work." Chloe said without taking her eyes off of the computer.

"Chlo, come on, I thought you had like a week to finish this." Beca said. "You always complain about me mixing in the middle of the night when Ann Claire wakes me up. I stopped it now you should too."

"I'm sorry babe but… I want to do this." Chloe said looking up at the brunette once.

Beca sighed and stepped back.

"I understand. Okay, I'm going back to sleep then, I have to be up at six to be at work." Beca said walking to the door.

"I'll take care of Ann Claire if she cries again."

Beca nodded, though Chloe couldn't see because she was concentrated on her paperwork.

"I love you."

"Yeah… me too."

Beca saw she start writing rapidly on her laptop and she sighed again, going back to bed.

The next morning, Beca woke up, had breakfast and went up to the office with a tray to give to her wife before leaving. She placed the tray on the desk beside Chloe's laptop.

"Here, I made you breakfast." Beca said. "I might be late, I'll be here for lunch."

"Okay." Chloe said and looked at the breakfast. "I don't want that, thanks, Beca."

"You don't? Something wrong with you, Chlo?" Chloe never denied breakfast, especially if Beca brought it to her in a tray wherever she was. She loved Beca's cooking, she never denied, not even if she was full.

"I ate something before you woke up. I prepared Ann Claire's milk and ate a sandwich." Chloe said.

"Wow." Beca said. "You… always eat when I cook."

"I know." Chloe sighed. "Sorry."

"'Sorry'? For the first time in five years you denied my food and all I get is 'sorry'?" Beca asked. "Will you tell me what's wrong, babe?"

"I'm just… probably stressed." Chloe said. "I'm sorry."

"Stressed over what?"

"Probably work and the baby." Chloe sighed, looking up at her wife's eyes.

"Work and the baby? Chlo, you're working at home and, honestly, everytime Ann Claire wakes up at two, three or five in the morning, I'm the one who goes there and takes care of her and all you do is wake up, come here and work. You never even come back to bed." Beca said, looking at her. She knew she was going to be a little late for work but right now, she didn't care.

"What are you saying, Beca? That I'm not allowed to be stressed?"

"No, what I'm saying is, I don't recognize my wife." Beca said carefully. "It's been like five years since you last called me 'Beca'."

Chloe sighed, knowing her wife was right.

"I know, you're right." Chloe said. "I don't know what happened, I'm just… stressed."

Beca nodded.

"Well… I have to go, I'm late for work anyway. I'll come back at lunch." Beca said. She grabbed the tray and took it back to the kitchen. She was going to place it on the counter, but she noticed tears blurring her vision and she dropped the tray on the ground. She sighed in frustration and anger and decided to just leave it. She grabbed her bag and jacket and left the house.

oO0Oo

"Brey, I just don't know what to do!" Chloe said to her best friend as the blonde hold eleven-month old Ann Claire.

Chloe called Aubrey as soon as Beca left. Aubrey came in ten minutes and rushed up to the office, where she found Chloe sitting on the desk, holding her head in her hands as she sobbed. It took her another fifteen minutes to calm the redhead before she could speak.

Aubrey looked up at her friend's bright blue eyes and they were puffy and red, she saw desperation and exhaustion.

"Seriously Chloe, this is you and Beca! You've been together for five years! You know what to do, you fix this." Aubrey said.

"How? _How _do I fix this?" Chloe asked, tears filling her eyes again. "I don't… I think she doesn't love me anymore, Brey."

"Chloe, how could she not? You're amazing, beautiful, considerate and generous! Beca loves you!" Aubrey said.

"Aubrey, do you… do you think we got married too fast?"

Aubrey sighed.

"Honestly Chlo, I do. I thought Beca wasn't ready and maybe now she's having doubts because of Ann Claire, but I'm sure, she'll come around. You will too!" Aubrey said.

Chloe sighed, taking in the things Aubrey just told her.

"I'll try. I just… I don't wanna lose her or Ann Claire." Chloe looked at her sleeping daughter on Aubrey's arms.

"You won't, Chlo." Aubrey said. "Now I should go, I have a meeting at nine. Tell me later how this worked out."

Chloe nodded. Taking Ann Claire from Aubrey and taking her to the door. She locked the door and went to the kitchen to get something to eat, then she noticed the mess. At first she was confused, then she started feeling angry. She put Ann Claire on her crib and began cleaning the kitchen.

oO0Oo

At night, Beca came in looking a bit tired, but happy. She had returned home for lunch and went back to work at three. Mixing and working with music in general always cheered her up. She went upstairs to check on her daughter and the infant was inside her crib, hitting the mattress repeatedly as she giggled.

"I guess you're having fun, huh?" she giggled.

"Beca, I wanted to ask you something." Chloe said from behind her, and she sounded mad.

Beca kissed Ann Claire's forehead and followed Chloe to their room.

"What was that mess in the kitchen?"

"I dropped the tray." Beca said simply.

"Beca, you can't drop the tray just because I rejected your food! Yes, you're an amazing cook, but I'm allowed to say 'no', you know? This gives you no right to throw that tray on the floor and leave for me to clean!" Chloe said.

"Chloe, I didn't do it on purpose, it was an accident!"

"You should've cleaned up! The kitchen was smelly, there were a few cockroaches and flies!" Chloe said. "If a mouse came into this house and infected Ann Claire-"

"I said it was an accident! I was frustrated, angry, my tears were blurring my vision and I dropped the tray! I was already late for work, so I left!"

"You were _angry_ because I said I didn't want your breakfast?"

"No, Chloe, I was angry at the situation." Beca said. "I know we're walking on eggshells, maybe even broken glass in this relationship but I'm fighting to make this right! I was trying to make a nice gesture, knowing you'd been up all night working so I made you something to eat!"

"And I said 'no'! I'm a human being, I have rights, I shouldn't feel the obligation to accept your food everytime you cook, okay? Get over it!" Chloe nearly yelled, tears now cascading down her cheeks as well as on Beca's.

"Is that so?" Beca asked, calmly as Chloe panted. She felt the need to sob, but she chocked it down, she didn't want to break down in front of Beca. "Alright. Here's me getting over it."

Beca grabbed her jacket and just left, slamming the door on her way out.

Chloe just stood there, staring at the ground where Beca had previously been for a few seconds before she started sobbing like crazy, hearing her daughter crying. She knelt on the ground and put her elbows on her knees, burying her face on her hands, crying and sobbing like crazy.

oO0Oo

At three-thirty in the morning, Beca finally came back, smelling like tequila and cigarettes. Chloe stood up from the couch, her eyes swollen and red, her body was still trembling because of the sobs and the crying.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"You told me to get over it, so I did." Beca said.

"Beca, I-"

"I get what you're saying, Chloe." Beca said. She hated how they went back to first name basis for the first time in five years, and she knew it could only mean one thing. "Look, Ann Claire's turning one next weekend. I think we should at least give her a proper first birthday. No fighting or arguing. We'll think about the divorce later."

Chloe sobbed again, embracing her arms as if she was cold.

"I'll go check on Ann Claire and I'll sleep here on the couch." Beca instantly went upstairs to check on her daughter.

Chloe began sobbing and crying all over again. She grabbed the phone and dialed Aubrey's number. She'd called the blonde before to talk to her about all this. Aubrey had been broken to say the least. She, too, stayed up until three to wait to hear about the whole situation.

_"Hey Chlo, is the back?" _Aubrey asked on the phone.

"Yeah. She j-just came back." Chloe said.

_"How did it go?" _

"It's… it's over, Brey." Chloe said and began sobbing and crying harder.

Aubrey didn't answer. She just heard her friend cry and stayed up on the phone talking to her, _trying _to make her feel better, to no avail.

Usually when Chloe was feeling like this, she went to her bed and cuddled with Beca and she felt warm and loved. Now, Chloe had to sleep alone in a king-sized bed, feeling cold and lonely. She sobbed and cried all night, getting no sleep at all.

On the couch, Beca was pretty much the same, if not worse. She embraced herself and sobbed all night. She, too, didn't sleep.

oO0Oo

Ann Claire's first birthday was good. Aside from Aubrey, no one else knew that Beca and Chloe were getting a divorce, they didn't want to break the news just yet, but everyone noticed they weren't talking to each other and they weren't near each other.

A week after the birthday, the two filed for divorce. Everyone thought and knew that Beca and Chloe were the perfect couple, so they were very shocked when they heard they were getting a divorce.

By the beginning of June their divorce was final. Beca moved to a mansion with Ann Claire and Chloe stayed in their old house. They agreed that Chloe would get Ann Claire the whole day Friday and stayed with her until Sunday night, and that worked for the two. They still had to see each other to drop her off and pick her up and that just broke the two girls, but they worked hard to move on.

* * *

___Well, I've decided to post this story I was working on. I know this is short, but next chgapter won't. So tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

Beca ran around the house on a Thursday afternoon, chasing her two-year-old daughter, who was swinging her underwear over head as she ran from her mother and laughed, naked.

"Ann Claire, come back here!"

Beca reached downstairs as Ann Claire ran into the kitchen. Beca stopped running and sighed. Back in high school, she hated Aubrey's cardio routine, but now she could honestly said she missed it, it helped a lot.

There was a knock on the door and Beca opened it to find a smiley Jesse. They were still best friends, even Beca rejecting him and trading him for Chloe. He had been there for her through the divorce.

"Hey." She said, letting him in.

"Hey. You look tired." Jesse said.

"Well, I wouldn't if your goddaughter kept running away from bath time!" Beca said, loud enough for the little girl to hear.

"And where is she, anyway?" Jesse asked, waiting for the little brunette to show up. And she did. She still held her underwear in her left hand as she smiled big at her Uncle Jesse.

"Uncle Jesse!" she said, running over to him.

Beca smiled as he picked her up, placing a kiss on her cheek as she giggled.

"You know, she may look _exactly _like you, but her personality is all Chloe." Jesse said.

"I know." Beca nodded with a smile. "Speaking of her, I have to give this little monkey a bath before I drop her off at Chloe's."

"No bath." Ann Claire frowned, crossing her arms over her small chest.

"Yes bath. Come on, you gotta show mamma that you're wearing big girl's underwear now!" Beca said.

"I'm big girl!" Ann Claire smiled.

"Yes, you are. And big girls do as their mommies say and go take a bath." Beca said.

Ann Claire and gave in.

"Okay."

Beca took her from Jesse, taking her white panties from her hand before heading to the staircase.

"I'll be done in a few minutes and we can leave, Jesse." Beca said over her shoulder.

"Alright, I'll wait in the living room." Jesse said.

After giving Ann Claire a bath (and getting the entire bathroom wet in the process), Beca changed her clothes, grabbed Ann Claire's bag and went back down to meet Jesse.

The two entered Jesse's car and they were out the door. Beca was a bit worried because her best friend's car didn't have Ann Claire's chair, but it was a short ride so there wasn't a problem.

Ann Claire ran in to meet her mother and Chloe hugged her and kissed her repeatedly before turning to Beca to grab the girl's bag. Beca handed it over to her with a small smile and went back to Jesse's car. The two went to dinner practically every Thursday night. It was probably their only time together because of their busy schedules.

Every Thursday night after dropping Ann Claire off, Beca got a little depressed. She never thought she'd have to 'share' her with Chloe this way. Everytime she had to watch Chloe take her and close the door her heart broke. Getting her back Sunday was a little better, though not great. What really broke her heart was leaving Chloe behind, alone. She missed when they used to live together, before they started arguing and fighting.

"So… in a month it'll be two years since the divorce. How are you handling it?" Jesse asked as he took a sip from his drink.

"Honestly, it feels like just yesterday we got divorced. I feel the same." Beca said. "The only thing that keeps me going is Ann Claire."

"She's a wonderful kid." Jesse smiled.

"I just feel horrible. I mean, having to go from house to house every week, her birthday parties are practically divided." Beca said. "I've lived this life, it's horrible. I just wished my parents would get back together."

"Becs, she doesn't even remember the divorce." Jesse said.

"Exactly, she doesn't even know what is like to live in one house with married parents. And it's all my fault."

"Becs, don't beat yourself up. It's not your fault." Jesse said. "Now come on, we don't have to talk about that. What are your plans for Annie's third birthday?"

"Well, she told me she wanted a bunny decoration and a bunny cake." Beca said with a giggle.

"Bunny cake? That's creative." Jesse said with a smile.

"Yeah. Well, Chloe wants to buy her a pink bunny costume and I'm sure that she'll love it." Beca said. "Ann Claire loves her birthday more than anything. I think it's the only day of the year that she gets a party with both families, in one house, with both her mothers."

"Beca, I really admire you putting your daughter first always. But about the divorce there's nothing you can do. You can't force yourself to live with Chloe if you don't love her anymore." Jesse said. "You know what you should do? Go on a date with someone."

_I don't want someone else! _"I can… I can try." Beca said.

"Great! Know a girl who'd be perfect for you. She wrote the screenplay to the movie I'm scoring and she's a great person." Jesse said. "_And _she loves kids!"

"That's great." Beca said, trying to show enthusiasm.

"Okay, I'll talk to her and I'll text you." Jesse said.

"Alright." Beca said.

_Maybe I'm doing the right thing by moving on. Chloe clearly doesn't love me anymore, I should just forget about it. _Beca thought to herself.

After dinner, Jesse dropped Beca off at her house and went home.

Beca could do nothing inside that huge mansion alone. Sure, she had her housekeeper and maids but they were asleep so she felt alone and cold. Ann Claire wasn't there to cheer her up and Chloe was in her own house.

Beca decided to go to the office she had in the third floor along with the studio to work on a few songs. Before she knew it, it was four in the morning and she was exhausted, so she at last went to bed.

oO0Oo

Two weeks later, on a Friday, Beca had her date with the woman Jesse was talking about. The brunette had been a bit nervous, she could not deny, but she shook it off and ignored the feeling while she was getting ready. She was surprised to find that Khaya, her date, was a blonde girl, but she had a few green strands and she had a half shaved hairdo and that was dyed pink. She had a piercing on her nose and a few tattoos, but nothing gross. She had the same sarcastic sense of humor and smirk as Beca.

Soon, Beca forgot all about being nervous and enjoyed her date. Khaya told Beca that she didn't need to worry about impressing her, that wasn't high school, she should just be herself.

By the end of the night, the two ended up having a wonderful time, they laughed and joked and at last, they left with a simple kiss and promises to go out again soon.

Beca thanked Jesse for suggesting this to her, claiming this was all she needed to relax.

oO0Oo

Ann Claire's third birthday party, May 14th, was amazing. Chloe bought her the cutest bunny costume and Beca got a bunny cake, carefully designed. The little girl couldn't be happier. She went around telling everyone how amazing her mothers were and how they did everything for her.

Beca was incredibly happy to see her daughter happy. Ann Claire's smile wouldn't disappear no matter what happened. Sure, she got her costume full of soda and a little bit of cake, but that didn't stop her.

After everyone had cleared out, Chloe was helping Beca cleaning up, although she had the maids to do it. She didn't want to leave her daughter like that on her birthday.

On Ann Claire's birthdays, the two girls made a promise: they'd stay on the same house with her, doing whatever she wanted, all three together, and they'd both tuck her in before Chloe or Beca left. They were both sure that was why Ann Claire loved her birthdays so much.

That afternoon, though, all Ann Claire wanted to do was watch movies with her mommy and mamma. Of course, in her bunny costume. Beca didn't like movies, but she could watch a few with her daughter and ex-wife. She could do that for the little girl.

It was almost nine, after the three girls had had dinner together. They were in the living room watching _Dora: the Explorer _as Ann Claire yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey, Bunny Cake, you getting tired?" Beca asked. Ann Claire looked up at her and nodded.

"Want us to tuck you in?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Ann Claire said.

"Alright. How about you go potty with Mamma while I turn off the TV then I'll meet you in your room?" Beca asked.

"Okay." Ann Claire turned to Chloe and grabbed her hand. "Come on, Mamma."

Ann Claire stood up and took Chloe to her bathroom.

Beca smiled as she turned off the TV and put the bowl of popcorn in the kitchen before going to Ann Claire's room. She chose her bunny pj's she got from Aubrey hours earlier and put them on her bed.

"Mommy! I pooped and peed!" Ann Claire came bouncing in the room, following by a giggling Chloe.

"Yay!" Beca said. Chloe couldn't help but laugh. The only times Beca spoke like a child was to Ann Claire, and she found it so freaking funny.

"That means no diaper tonight?" Ann Claire asked hopefully. Even though she was potty-trained, at night there were still some accidents sometimes.

"I'm sorry, Bunny Cake." Beca said. "You're gonna wear your new pj's today and we don't want any accidents happening, do we?"

Ann Claire frowned, but she didn't complain anymore. As soon as Beca put on her new pj's she was all happy again and forgot about having to wear a diaper.

Beca and Chloe sang a song for her as they watched her slowly fall asleep. The two smiled and stopped singing. They each placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.

"She really loved that bunny costume you got her." Beca said.

"Yeah. And she loved the cake you got her."

"Well, that's why I started calling her Bunny Cake." The two giggled as they went downstairs.

"Well, I guess I'll see you Thursday." Chloe said as Beca opened the door for her.

"Yeah, I'll drop her off before dinner." Beca said.

"Alright." Chloe nodded, looking at her shoes. "See you."

"See you." Beca watched her get into her car and drive off before she closed the door and locked it.

She sighed as she went upstairs to her room.

oO0Oo

The following weeks, everything went okay. Beca continued going out with Khaya and everything was alright. Since summer as approaching, Jesse, Chloe and even Aubrey had taken Ann Claire to the park and, since both Chloe and Beca would opening their pools that summer, they both wanted Ann Claire to take swimming lessons so she could be comfortable in the water, swimming by herself and in case she accidentally fell inside the pool, she could manage for a while before someone helped her.

Beca smiled all the time when she was watching Ann Claire on her swimming lessons. The little brunette loved being in the water, that she could not deny. She was confident, always asking not to be caught immediately when she jumped in and putting her face in the water comfortably. She was even asking to swim to the other end of the pool (which wasn't that far, but for a three-year-old, it felt like she was an Olympic swimmer) all by herself.

By the end of May, Ann Claire was moved to another level because of her fast progress and she was ecstatic.

The beginning of June was a killer for Chloe, she stayed inside the house and, thankfully, the day of the divorce third year anniversary was on Tuesday and she didn't have to worry about Ann Claire.

That day, all she did was watch stay inside and cry. Aubrey came in, knowing how hard it was for the redhead and she sat beside her, consoling her the best way she could.

"I… I should've apologized to her, I shouldn't have let her cut me off. I should've spoken my mind, maybe it'd have fixed things, but no. I couldn't speak." Chloe said as her face was buried in her hands.

"Chlo, I understand you. You were broken, you were desperate, you'd have done anything to make Beca happy and you thought divorcing you would do it." Aubrey said.

Chloe stopped crying for a moment so she could look at her best friend.

"Are you sure you didn't major I Psychology?"

Aubrey giggled.

"I'm sure, I just can read you as if you were an open book." Aubrey pointed out. "I've known you for… wow, almost thirty years!"

"Long time." Chloe said.

"Yeah." Aubrey giggled. "Well, I'm gonna make you some coffee and tell you some very exciting news!"

Chloe nodded, wiping her tears. She'd stopped crying and was now trying to make her face look less red.

Aubrey called her into the kitchen and the two sat down as they drank their coffee and ate some cookies Aubrey had brought.

"Okay, what's your news?" Chloe asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, first, I'll let you swallow that 'cause I'm sure I'll get spat on if you don't." Aubrey said and Chloe giggled as she finished her coffee.

"Alright, what is it?" Chloe asked.

"You have about twenty minutes to change and clean up before we leave. I'm taking you with me to my second doctor's appointment." Aubrey said.

"Doctor's appointment? What for?"

"Well, you should see your goddaughter or godson sometime." Aubrey said, matter-of-factly. Realization hit Chloe and her frown in confusion broke into a huge grin as she pulled Aubrey in for a bone crushing hug as she shook her from side to side, almost making the blonde lose balance.

"Okay, you just wasted about one minute and a half hugging me to death." Aubrey spoke and by the sound of her voice, it looked like she was chocking.

"Oops, sorry. I got a bit carried away." Chloe said. "I'll go change and wash up."

Aubrey nodded.

"I'm gonna wait here." Aubrey pointed the living room.

About ten minutes later, Chloe came down, face looking fresh and ready to go. Aubrey smiled as she led her to her car.

The entire ride, Chloe could _not _shut up. She talked about baby names, baby clothes, about how the baby would look like, about birthdays and Christmas and about how happy Ann Claire would be to have a little 'cousin'. Aubrey didn't have the guts to shut her up, she was also happy. Actually, she was over the moon. Although her morning sickness was mixed with her stress vomit and she would throw up all morning then late in the afternoon, so her throat was practically burning.

Pretty soon, Aubrey was called in pretty soon and she giggled when Chloe tried to keep it cool. She imagined how it had been when Beca told her she was pregnant.

The doctor did the usual check-up and everything was great, but when they were listening to the heartbeat, Chloe was already in tears as well as Aubrey, but the two frowned when they saw the doctor frown.

"Dr. Feist is something wrong?" Aubrey asked.

"No, nothing wrong." She said. "I'm getting two separate heartbeats."

"Two? As in… one, _two_?" Aubrey asked.

"Yes." Dr. Feist said. "Let's check."

Aubrey and Chloe were waiting patiently as Dr. Feist looked at the screen. At last, she looked up at the girls and smiled.

"Yes, you're having twins." She said, pointing the two dots on the screen.

Aubrey's eyes widened and Chloe's grin widened as well. She looked at her blonde friend as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh my God…" Aubrey said. "I'm… I'm having twins?"

"Yes. Apparently, fraternal." Dr. Feist said.

"That's… that's absolutely indescribable!" Aubrey said.

"I'll get those printed and give you a moment." Dr. Feist stood up and left the room.

Aubrey and Chloe just looked at each other before they started laughing hysterically as well as crying. They hugged each other tight and didn't let go as they watched the babies on the screen.

"You're gonna have two…" Chloe said. "That is absolutely incredible."

"I know…" Aubrey said. "I can't wait to tell Luke."

"I can't wait to see his face." Chloe said. "We have to celebrate!"

Aubrey laughed.

"That, we do."

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed it! These chapters are kinda short, I know, but hang on. Don't forget to review :)_


	3. Chapter 2

_I haven't updated this story in a while, honestly, I forgot about it, sorry._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

After the news, Chloe didn't think about the divorce anymore and Aubrey was happy to see her friend back to her usual self. Everytime they spoke now was all about the babies and Aubrey was happy about that.

Chloe promised she'd help Aubrey through everything and the blonde was happy. She told Chloe that her due date was January 24th and that since she was having two babies, they'd had double the work. They had to come up with two names, buy double the clothes, double the pacifiers, double the diapers, double the cribs… Although Aubrey thought it'd be a little overwhelming, she was excited and she didn't let all those doubles scare her.

The redhead spent practically all the time with Aubrey now and went with her on her appointments every chance she got, except for when she had Ann Claire.

Beca heard about Aubrey and she was happy for the blonde. After the divorce, the two continued talking and now they were still great friends. Aubrey said Beca would also be godmother to her babies and that would happen whether she was with Chloe or not and the brunette didn't mind.

Ann Claire was thrilled to know she'd have not one, but _two _cousins. Sure, not really cousins but Aubrey and Chloe were as close as sisters, and since Beca didn't have siblings and Chloe had an older brother who didn't know if he wanted kids, they were all okay about calling Ann Claire and Aubrey's twins cousins. Even Beca.

oO0Oo

July 4th was celebrated in Beca's house and she invited everyone, including Chloe, her parents and brother (who unfortunately couldn't come because he was in Italy), Aubrey and Luke, all the former Bellas (though Amy said she wouldn't come because she was still Australian after all). It was a big party and they liked to celebrate all together. It just wasn't as big as Ann Claire's birthday parties.

Beca didn't invite Khaya, somehow she found it uncomfortable to have her around Chloe, it was like she'd be cheating on Chloe. Besides, she hadn't even introduced her to Ann Claire yet and she didn't want her to meet Khaya like that.

Ann Claire was dressed in blue and red shorts and a white shirt and she had her brunette hair in pigtails and she wore her wide smile, just like Chloe. She ran around the house screaming 'America, America!' as the adults laughed. She even helped Chloe bake the apple pies for dessert.

"Mamma, why don't you live with Mommy and me?" Ann Claire asked as Chloe put one of the pies in the oven.

Chloe turned to her and sighed.

"Well… when you were a baby, Mommy and I used to fight a lot. And sometimes when that happens to couples, it's better if they spent time apart. That's what Mommy and I did." Chloe said. "It doesn't mean that we don't love you, okay? We both love you so much, Bunny Cake."

Ann Claire smiled.

"But you will apologize to Mommy, right?" Ann Claire asked. "Mommy says if you fight with someone, you should apologize and make up."

"Bunny Cake, it's a little more complicated than that with adults." Chloe said. "I can apologize to Mommy, but things would be the same."

"Mamma…" Ann Claire began, but stopped.

"Yes, Bunny Cake?"

"Can you promise you will apologize to Mommy? Mommy hurts. I think if you apologize she will be happy." Ann Claire said.

Chloe smiled.

"You're a very smart girl, Ann Claire." The little girl beamed with proud. "You're _very _special." She kissed her forehead.

"But can you?"

"I can promise I'll try." Chloe said.

"Thank you, Mamma." Ann Claire smiled.

"You're my favorite little girl." Chloe smiled as she poked her little belly and made Ann Claire look down at the place she poked.

"But Mommy what if Auntie Brey has a girl? I won't be your favorite." Ann Claire said. Chloe giggled.

"If she has a girl, I will love that baby so much as well. But you're my daughter. You will _always _be my favorite little girl." Chloe said.

Ann Claire smiled bigger and hugged her mother tight. Chloe hugged her back and stood up as Ann Claire wrapped her little legs around her.

"You guys will let the pie burn if you don't stop hugging." Aubrey spoke as she came into the kitchen.

The two pulled apart, but Chloe didn't put Ann Claire down.

"Hi Auntie Brey. Hi babies." Ann Claire looked first at Aubrey's eyes then at her growing belly with a smile.

Aubrey smiled.

"You have your Mamma's personality." The blonde giggled.

"Yes, I know. Mommy calls me 'mini-Chloe' sometimes." Ann Claire said, getting a smile from both women. "But I don't have red hair."

"You don't need to have red hair to be like Mamma." Aubrey said. Ann Claire reached out both arms in Aubrey's direction and Aubrey took her from Chloe so the redhead could check on the pie.

Ann Claire had her arms around Aubrey's neck, but she was looking at her mother as the redhead smiled and waited for the first pie to be ready.

"Okay guys, who wants a burger or a hot dog?" Luke popped his head inside the kitchen.

Ann Claire smiled huge.

"Me! Me do!" she exclaimed, raising her hand high and jumping on her aunt's arms.

"It's 'I do', Bunny Cake." Chloe said giggling.

"No, I'm 'me'. And _me _do!" Ann Claire said, making the three adults laugh. She then turned to Aubrey, who hadn't moved. "Auntie Brey, I want a burger!"

"Yeah, I got that. Let's get going." Aubrey turned around, but turned her head back to look at Chloe. "You comin', Chlo?"

"Oh, sorry, Brey, I have to stay to check on the pies." Chloe said. "As soon as the first one is ready I'll be out."

"Okay."

Aubrey walked hand in hand with Luke to the huge backyard to where the others were, around the grill and near the pool.

Chloe smiled at that sight. Ann Claire's feet would bounce as Aubrey walked and the little girl sure kept the couple entertained. Everyone was right, Ann Claire was _exactly _like Chloe when she was three.

Chloe was sitting at the counter, waiting for the buzzer to go off so she could take the first pie out of the oven and put the second, when Ann Claire came in with a huge smile as she hummed and held a plastic plate with a burger and a hot dog. She stood in front of her mother and extended her arms, smiling wide as she waited for Chloe to take the plate.

"Bunny Cake… is that for me?" she asked, placing a hand over her heart.

"Yes, Mamma." Ann Claire said. "I want you to eat."

"Wow, thanks Bunny Cake." Chloe smiled.

"You're welcome, Mamma." Ann Claire turned on her heels and headed back outside.

Chloe was eating her hamburger when Ann Claire came in, bringing Aubrey by her hand. Aubrey had her mouth full as she held her plate with the other hand.

"Bunny Cake, what are you doing?" Chloe asked.

"I don't want you eating alone." Ann Claire said. "So we are eating with you." She smiled.

Ann Claire made Aubrey sit and went back to get her plate. She then came back and asked Chloe to help her sitting on her high chair and sat down with her daughter and best friend.

"That's so generous, Bunny Cake." Chloe said, surprised her daughter would do something like that.

"I know." Ann Claire smiled and Chloe giggled. "Mamma, will you and Auntie Brey come in the pool with me later?"

"Yes!" Chloe said and looked at Aubrey, who was wiping her mouth with a napkin, an action that Ann Claire mirrored.

"I will, yeah, absolutely." Aubrey said. "But not before tasting the delicious pie you two made."

Ann Claire smiled even bigger.

"Mamma, why is your hair red?" Ann Claire asked, serious.

"Well, Bunny Cake, some kids are born with brown hair-" Chloe said.

"Like Mommy!" Ann Claire said.

"Yes, like Mommy and you. Other kids are born with blonde hair-"

"Like Auntie Brey!" Ann Claire pointed Aubrey's blonde hair and the two smiled.

"Yes. And other kids are born with red hair, though that is less common." Chloe finished.

"Okay." Ann Claire said.

"Oh, Ann Claire, Mamma says you'll be starting preschool in September!" Aubrey said.

"Yes!" Ann Claire clapped excitedly. "I'm a big girl!"

"Yes, you are!" Chloe said, kissing her forehead. "You're my big girl."

The three finished eating, Chloe took the pie out of the oven and put the other. Pretty soon, they were all eating dessert and Chloe went outside to join the others.

"Wow, this pie is delicious!" Beca said as she chewed on her pie.

"Mamma and I made!" Ann Claire said, sitting beside Beca.

"I know. You guys didn't come out of the kitchen. I feel like I didn't see you enough, Bunny Cake." Beca said.

"Didn't see me enough?" Ann Claire asked as Beca nodded. She looked at herself before looking up at her mother with a confused look. "Do you need glasses, Mommy?"

The adults laughed and Ann Claire just smiled, kicking her feet beneath the chair.

"It's an expression. It means you practically haven't spent time with me. That's okay, though, Bunny Cake." Beca said.

"Mamma, Auntie Brey and I are going in the pool later. Wanna come too, Mommy?" Ann Claire asked.

"No thanks, Bunny Cake, I gotta stay with these poor people." Beca said, pointing at the guests as they giggled. Ann Claire gasped.

"Mommy! Be nice to them!"

Everyone 'ooh'ed as the three-year-old got out of her chair to get more pie.

"Scolded by a three-year-old, how do you feel now, Mitchell?" Stacie said with a smirk.

"Like a two-year-old." Beca said, making them laugh again.

After dessert and talking, Chloe got Ann Claire ready for the pool. When the little brunette was ready, she went outside to get her life jacket from Beca as Chloe and Aubrey got ready.

Beca smiled and patted her daughter's head and she headed over to Chloe, taking her hand. She begged and begged for Chloe to jump in with her and Chloe gave in. She and Ann Claire jumped in together and emerged giggling.

Beca watched Chloe interact with Ann Claire and wished she'd never divorced her. The redhead was an angel! And she couldn't be happier that Ann Claire was turning out to be just like her.

After the party, Ann Claire was pretty exhausted so Beca let Chloe tuck her in while she took care of the kitchen and everything else along with Jesse and Luke.

After everything was clean, Chloe headed for the front door.

"Thanks for tucking her in." Beca said as she opened the door for her.

"You're welcome. That girl wore me out today!" Chloe said with a giggle.

"Yep. It's what she does." Beca said. "I'll see you Thursday."

"Yeah. Bye." Chloe waved and she went to her car.

* * *

_Remember to review :)_


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Well, my mom was mugged this morning and I needed a distraction. I forgot I wrote stories until I turned on my computer lol_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The rest of the summer consisted in swimming lessons, jumping in the pool whenever she had a chance, playing with her mothers, going to waterparks, talking to Aubrey's babies and all that stuff for Ann Claire. For Beca and Chloe, it meant exhaustion. Their daughter had quite the energy and she was almost always reluctant to go to bed and woke up early the next morning, ready for more.

In the beginning of August, Aubrey and Luke found out they were gonna have a girl and a boy, and they were ecstatic. To Aubrey, that was the perfect family, one of each. She, along with Luke, Chloe and, of course, Ann Claire, started thinking of baby names. By now, they had about ten names, Luke liked Connor, Tyler or Matthew for a boy and Hailee for a girl. Chloe liked Lucas, David and Matthew for a boy, Hailee, Ryleigh, Rebecca and Julia for a girl, while Ann Claire liked Brooke. Aubrey liked all their suggestions so far, but she was overwhelmed by the many options.

"Guys, we're having _two _babies, not a hundred!" Aubrey said, making them all laugh.

"Well, we're giving you guys a lot of options to choose from." Chloe said.

"I liked them all. I think I won't choose just yet, we still have time." Aubrey said.

That afternoon, the three went to the park with Ann Claire and Luke pushed her on the swings, played with her on the sandbox and everything and Chloe was glad, because she wouldn't have the energy to run after the little one.

Sunday night, Chloe dropped Ann Claire off at Beca's and she went back home. It broke her heart everytime she had to drop Ann Claire off at her ex-wife's house. When Ann Claire was born, she _never _thought she'd have to take her back and forth from her house to Beca's. That was something that tore her apart.

oO0Oo

Beca and Chloe agreed they'd both take Ann Claire to her first day of preschool and pick her up. It was an important day and they wanted to be there with their daughter. Chloe showed up at Beca's house on that Monday morning when the two were having breakfast. She helped in the kitchen while Beca got Ann Claire ready. Pretty soon, the three were out of the house. Ann Claire couldn't stop talking about how excited she was, how great it was to go to school and make friends and how happy she was that Chloe was there too.

They took her to her classroom and weren't surprised to see her eyes shine as she ran over to where one of the teachers were, reading a book to some kids. They talked to the other teacher about Ann Claire for a bit before heading off.

"Wow. Did you see that, she ran off and didn't look back!" Beca said. "She didn't even hesitate!"

"She's an independent kid." Chloe said. "She knew she was gonna have a great day."

"Still… she didn't even cry!" Beca said. "Every kid cries on their very first day of school!"

"You are upset because she didn't cry?" Chloe giggled. "You wanted our daughter to cry?"

"I wanted… _some _reaction." Beca said. "She completely forgot about us."

"She's gonna be back before lunch, Beca." Chloe said.

"I know." Beca said. "I guess I'm just… kind of overwhelmed. It's her first day, you know?"

"Don't worry, you're gonna get a _lot _of complaints when she's a teenager." The two giggled.

"Oh man. I hope she never grows up." Beca said.

"Me neither." Chloe said with a sigh.

The two had some time to kill, so they went to visit Aubrey and Luke. They were both feeling weird, the last time they visited their friends together was when they were married. Somehow, they felt good about it.

Aubrey was talking about how the babies' rooms were getting ready and how they got some clothes and how the baby shower would be held in October. Chloe was the most excited, she and Aubrey talked for what felt like hours to Beca and that made her feel like she was married to Chloe again.

Beca checked her watch as the two women talked about babies stuff. She looked at Chloe, who was sitting next to her and patted her knee. "Babe, we have to get going."

Chloe immediately looked at her, as well as Aubrey, with a bit of shock written on her face. Beca didn't seem to catch on as she stood up and waited for Chloe to do the same.

"Aubrey, I have a trip to New York in the beginning of October, but I'll be back for your shower." Beca said.

Aubrey just nodded and took them to the door. Chloe just followed her, feeling giddy, excited and even a little numb. It's been three years since Beca last called her 'babe' and it made her feel amazing.

"You look weird, Beale." Beca said as she put on her seatbelt.

"It's just… You called me 'babe'." Chloe said.

"Old habits die hard." Was all Beca could say at the moment. She felt her cheeks on fire and was sure they were as red as Chloe's hair as she drove to Ann Claire's school.

Ann Claire came running to her mothers and started telling them about her classmates, new friends, teachers and all about her day. They two were very happy to hear their daughter had had a wonderful day, both women still thinking about the moment at Aubrey's.

oO0Oo

All Ann Claire talked about now was preschool. She wanted to go everyday and never go back home. She told everyone the same stories over and over, but nobody minded hearing it repeatedly, of course.

Ann Claire helped both her mothers pick gifts for Aubrey's twins for her baby shower. Chloe wanted to bring her with them for the shower, but Beca said a baby shower wasn't for a child, but she ended up giving in and allowing Chloe to bring their daughter.

When Chloe and Ann Claire arrived, the little girl ran over to her aunt and gave her a big hug and Chloe told her to place the gifts on the table with all the others.

Aubrey told how it felt to be pregnant and how excited she was to be having twins. Ann Claire jumped in and said she was gonna love the babies and not let her Auntie Brey get overwhelmed by them and that she'd help as much as possible. She couldn't stop bragging to everyone about how she was going to be a big cousin and stuff, but people loved hearing it. Everybody loved Ann Claire.

Later that month, Chloe went back with Aubrey to her house after they went to another appointment to check on the babies.

"I've been waiting to ask you this for weeks, what was that between you and Beca?" Aubrey asked.

"What?"

"On Ann Claire's first day of school, she called you 'babe' and you guys looked like a couple again…?"

"Oh that. Well, we didn't talk about that, except for when I asked her, all she said was 'old habits die hard'." Chloe said. "I can understand her, though. You call a person 'babe' for five years and when you spend more than thirty seconds with her around your daughter, you say those things."

"Chloe, are you sure this is what it meant? Or maybe this is what you're making yourself believe it meant?" Aubrey asked, making Chloe think. "I think it's clear for both of you, but you two are too stubborn to see it. I think back in Bella days I _saw _how stubborn that dwarf was."

"Hey!" Chloe said. "Stop calling her a dwarf!"

"Well, she looks like a female dwarf that ran away from Snow White." Aubrey said and Chloe couldn't help but giggle.

"Seriously, don't let Ann Claire hear that, though, she'll rip your heart right out."

"Of course, she got her rage from Beca." Aubrey shrugged. "I think that moment meant something and you should talk to Beca about."

"Jesse said she was dating a girl named Khaya!"

"Chloe, she's been seeing that girl for a few months, she's loved you for _five years._ You don't just forget something like that." Aubrey said.

"We got divorced, Brey. We didn't love each other anymore." Chloe said.

"Is that so?" Aubrey crossed her arms.

"Yes." Chloe said.

"Really?"

"If it isn't then why would Beca suggest a divorce? Why would she leave if she still loved me?" Chloe's eyes were filling with tears now.

"Because you two think exactly alike! You were convinced she didn't love you anymore and she was convinced you didn't love her anymore. She mentioned the divorce and you didn't stop her because you thought that's what would make her happy and she thought the same thing!" Aubrey said. "You two swallowed your feelings trying to make the other happy, except now you're still miserable and you still love each other."

Chloe was crying quietly now. She couldn't deny it; she still loved Beca as much as she did from day one, she couldn't just forget her overnight, especially when she still had a little piece of her in the form of Ann Claire.

oO0Oo

Halloween came and Jesse decided he would take Ann Claire trick or treating and she wore the bunny costume she got from Chloe for her birthday. She was the cutest child, she beamed at everyone and the entire neighborhood loved her. She made sure to get extra candies for both her mothers and a few for Aubrey's twins.

Beca was surprised when the little girl gave her a big part of her candies to her and wouldn't let her give them back to her. She saved another big part for Chloe and a smaller part for Aubrey. She was a very generous child, just like her redheaded mother.

"Bunny Cake, that's a very sweet gesture." Beca said as she watched Ann Claire separate the candies. "I'm sure Mamma and Auntie Brey will love it."

"Yes."

"But, Bunny Cake, those are _your _candies. You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Beca said, kneeling beside her.

"I want to, Mommy." Ann Claire said. "I want beautiful teeth. Candies are not good for our teeth, it makes them black."

Beca giggled.

"And I love you, Mamma and Auntie Brey." Ann Claire said.

Beca smiled. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and tickled her. She then picked her up, carrying her by the side of her hip, making her look like a living doll, as she laughed and squealed.

* * *

_Ann Claire asked me to remind you guys to review :)_


	5. Chapter 4

_I'm happy with the response I'm getting for this story, I'm glad you guys like Ann Claire, she's very excited she has a 'fan club' ;)_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

On a Tuesday morning, Beca had been called to the studio urgently and she couldn't get away from it. She then called Jesse to see if he could stay with Ann Claire for a few hours. He said he was free and showed up at Beca's door ten minutes later.

"Ann Claire, you're gonna stay with Uncle Jesse for a few hours, okay?" Beca said to her daughter. "Be nice to him."

"Okay, Mommy." Ann Claire rolled her eyes.

"Bye, Bunny Cake, I love you. I'll be back soon." Beca kissed her forehead and got out.

Ann Claire looked up at her uncle.

"Can we visit Mamma?" she asked with a huge smile.

"I guess I can give her a call and see if she's free." Jesse said with a smile. There was nothing he could deny her.

Jesse pulled out his cell as he went to the kitchen and dialed Chloe's number, waiting for her to pick up as he grabbed an apple and a bottle of water from the fridge.

_"Hey Jesse!" _Chloe's cheery voice said.

"Hey Red. Look, Beca just went to the studio for a few hours and Annie and I are alone here and we were wondering if we could come over." Jesse said and took a bite at his apple.

_"Well, I'm working on a paper right now, but I'll be done in about an hour and a half. If you want, you can stay for lunch." _Chloe said.

"Alright, sure." Jesse said. "Text me when you're done."

_"Alright, tell my Bunny Cake that I love her!" _Chloe said and hung up.

Jesse laughed and Ann Claire showed up with a smile.

"Can we go there?" she asked.

"Well, Annie, Mamma is busy now but we can go there in an hour and a half we can go there." Jesse said and the little girl jumped in excitement. "So do you wanna watch a movie?"

"No, I wanna go to the mall." Ann Claire said confidently.

"The mall? Wow, you _really _are a copy of Chloe." Jesse said, shaking his head with a giggle. "Alright, little one. Let's go to the mall. Anywhere particular you'd like to go?"

"I wanna buy a present for Mamma." Ann Claire said.

"You're such a sweet child! Alright, let's go." Jesse grabbed her hand took her to the car. He fastened her seatbelt.

The drive was filled with laughter and Ann Claire's jokes. She couldn't stop talking about how great her mothers were and how she wished they'd be together. Jesse inwardly agreed with her, Beca and Chloe _should _be together. It looked like it'd take something huge to bring them back together.

Ann Claire asked Jesse if he knew anything her Mamma would like, but he didn't know that much about the redhead. They just bought her some flowers and a T-shirt. Ann Claire wanted to buy something for Beca, too, and Jesse had just the right idea.

Jesse was looking at some headphones and flashdrives. As weird as that sounded, that was the _perfect _gift for Beca. She didn't like to get clothes, she liked to buy her own, as well as jeans and she didn't wear dresses.

Ann Claire was getting kinda bored, she started looking around the mall to see if something caught her attention. She saw a small blonde girl who seemed to be around her age playing with a guy and a puppy and she smiled. She looked up at her uncle and tugged at his hand.

"Uncle Jesse, I'm gonna play with the puppy!" she said to him, he mumbled some response. She let go of his hand and ran out of the store towards the little girl and the puppy.

Jesse was so concentrated on the headphones he forgot for a second Ann Claire was supposed to be with him, so he paid for the headphones and was walking out of the store when he finally realized his goddaughter wasn't with him. He looked back inside the store and called her, but no sign of her. He then looked around him and didn't see her. He started calling out her name desperate, getting the attention of various people and some parents sitting around.

A blonde couple looked up at him in confusion and approached him.

"Excuse me." The woman said. "Are you looking for a kid?"

"Yeah." Jesse said, his heart beating faster than ever before.

"A little girl, brown hair and dark blue eyes?" the man asked while he held his daughter.

"Yeah, have you seen her? She's my goddaughter, she left my side for a second and I can't find her!" Jesse said, looking between the couple.

"Well, our daughter was playing with this guy's puppy when your goddaughter showed up. The guy smiled at her, gave her a hug, picked her up and left." The woman said.

"What?!" Jesse exclaimed.

"We didn't stop him because we thought he was her father." The woman explained. "We didn't know he was a kidnapper."

"Oh my God!" Jesse said, looking everywhere.

"Alright, I'm gonna go see if I can spot the guy, Amelia, you stay here with Cindy and call the police!" the man said to his wife, who nodded and took the little girl from his arms.

Jesse and the blond man ran to the direction the guy went, according to the couple.

They got to the parking lot and there was no sign of her. Jesse could feel tears filling his eyes and, this time, he let them fall. He just lost his best friend's daughter, he was frustrated and angry at himself. He didn't care if the man would think he was weak, he didn't care about anything at that moment. All the cared about was Ann Claire.

oO0Oo

The couple, whose names Jesse discovered were Amelia and Frank, stayed with Jesse the whole time, talked to the police, described the guy and helped any way they could.

Jesse was just sitting at a bench feeling numb. Every scenario was running through his mind; Ann Claire's body being found thrown somewhere in the ocean, a lifetime running after her and never finding her, finding her in twenty years to discover the guy raped her and she had his children, everything. It wasn't until a detective asked him about the girl's parents that Jesse remembered he had to call Beca and warn her.

He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Beca's number with a shaky hand. He closed his eyes, feeling the tears overflowing, as he waited for Beca to pick it up.

_"Hey Jesse, what's up?" _she answered, and she could tell she was in a hurry.

"Beca, there is something… I have to tell you." He began.

_"Can you make it quick, please? I'm working." _Beca said.

"Beca, I… Ann Claire and I went to the mall, and-"

_"That's so sweet, Jesse! That girl really is a second version of Chloe-" _Beca cut him off.

"Beca, shut up and listen to me." He said firmly and it made his best friend stop talking. "Ann Claire was… taken by a man. Here, inside the mall."

He waited for the breakdown. He breathed heavily as he waited for a scream or for Beca to start crying. What he got, though, was an immediate response.

_"That's fucking a sick joke, Jesse."_

"It's not a joke, Beca." Jesse said.

_"Jesse, that's not funny!"_

"It's not a fucking joke, Beca! She let go of my hand to play with this guy's puppy. The guy just picked her up and left! I'm not joking around!" Jesse said, sobbing at the end of the sentence. Beca didn't answer. He waited and waited for what it felt like an eternity. He began to think Beca had hung up on him, but he looked at his phone to see the call hadn't ended.

_"Jesse… p-please tell me that's not true." _Beca's voice was small, like she was terrified and, honestly, she was.

"I wish I could, Beca."

_"No…" _she whispered and Jesse could hear her voice breaking before she started screaming and sobbing.

"Beca, if you can hear me,_ go home_!" Jesse said. "Go home! The police and the couple who saw the guy are already doing everything they can. You should get some rest, you can't work like this."

He didn't know if she heard him, but he heard a sound that could be of the phone being thrown across the room and he hung up, trying to take deep, calming breaths.


	6. Chapter 5

_Don't hate me, I have a reason to be doing what I'm doing._

* * *

When Jesse got to Beca's house, she was already there, in the living room. She was holding her phone close to her face and her eyes were bloodshot. She immediately looked up at him and jumped up from the couch.

"Is this a joke? Tell me that's a sick joke!" Beca said. "Tell me that my daughter is in the car and that she's going to show up with a smile and you two are gonna laugh while I fucking yell at both of you!"

Jesse's eyes filled with tears again and, instead of answering her, he just pulled her in for a tight hug. He stroked her hair while she held him and cried on his shoulder. Beca cried and sometimes screamed for a couple hours, before she finally grew tired and went to her room to take a nap.

Jesse stayed in the living room, waiting to hear news from the police, but they never called. Who did call was Chloe. He had completely forgotten about her.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Jesse! I texted you, but I never got an answer and you guys never showed up, is everything okay?" _Chloe asked.

"Actually, no." Jesse said. "Why don't you come over to Beca's?"

_"Okay, I'm on my way." _Chloe said and hung up.

Jesse put his phone on the coffee table and sighed. He went to the kitchen and got something to drink. He decided to make some tea for Beca and Chloe because he knew that once Chloe knew, she was gonna need it.

The redhead came a few minutes after Beca had woken up. When Jesse opened the door, she saw that they were both a mess and got worried.

"Hey. What's wrong?" She asked as she came in.

"Chloe, our little girl…" Beca put both hands on her shoulders and looked into her crystal blue eyes. "Someone kidnapped our little girl, Chloe."

Chloe looked into Beca's eyes for a few seconds. Her eyes filled with tears as she took in the information.

"No…" she said, barely above a whisper as Beca nodded. She then turned to face Jesse, who was also nodding. "No!" she put her hands on her head and turned back to Beca, almost falling on her knees, but the brunette held her.

"I'm sorry, this is… ugh! This is all my fault!" Jesse said as he watched the two girls cry.

"It's not your fault, Jesse." Beca said to him.

"I just feel horrible." He said.

"We all feel horrible." Beca said and looked down at Chloe. "Now come on, Jesse made tea."

Chloe nodded as Beca led her to the kitchen. The two sat down as Jesse served them some tea.

"Look, I… I think I better go and finish talking to the police. You guys look like you could use a moment alone." He said.

Beca just nodded, trying to stop crying.

"I'll let myself out." As he said that, he was gone.

"Someone took our little girl…" Chloe said. "Who would do that?"

Beca shrugged as she looked up.

"My God, bring us our daughter back, _please._" Beca prayed. "And bring her back alive."

Chloe nodded as she shut her eyes.

The two received calls from their parents, Aubrey, Luke, the Bellas, some of the Trebles and some other people. Beca didn't know if Jesse had told them or if the news had spread so fast in the park, after all, everyone knew that Ann Claire was Beca Mitchell's daughter.

Before they noticed, it was eight and they were both exhausted. Chloe looked at her watch and sighed. She didn't have the energy to get up and go home. She was so exhausted she didn't notice that she fell asleep on Beca's couch.

oO0Oo

Chloe woke up the next morning because of a nightmare. All she remembered was seeing Ann Claire's face as she called her and cried. She then remembered what happened and began crying again. Her eyes were already swollen, but she didn't care.

She looked at a picture Beca had from the day Ann Claire was born. The two were sitting on the hospital bed, looking at their baby, smiling and crying.

Chloe remembered Beca was supposed to be in that house somewhere and went to look for the brunette in her room. She found her sitting on her bed, hugging her knees and rocking herself back and forth as she cried lightly.

Chloe allowed herself to step further into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, watching her ex-wife carefully.

"Beca?"

"We lost our daughter." Beca said. "Our little girl was taken away from us."

"Beca, Aubrey told me she'd come here today as early as she could." Chloe said, getting closer to her.

"I don't want Aubrey." Beca said. "I want my daughter."

Chloe felt like in moments like this, Beca showed her true self. Vulnerable, hurt, afraid, lost. She wasn't as tough as she showed people. Chloe was the only one to ever see her other sides.

Chloe sat closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Everyone is doing everything they can." Chloe said.

"It's not enough." Beca said, her voice breaking again and she stopped rocking back and forth. "I want my daughter."

"Beca, I know you're hurting, I'm hurting too, but you gotta be strong, okay?" Chloe asked.

"How can I be strong? I don't know where the fuck our daughter is! She spent the night away from us, that _is_ assuming she's still alive!" Beca said. "She's never coming back to us."

Chloe hugged her, letting her put her head on her shoulder as she cried. She ran circles on her back and rested her head on top of Beca's.

"It's been _one _day. Give it time." Chloe said. "I know, Ann Claire is alive and she's out there somewhere. One day, she'll back to us and a part of our lives will get back into place."

"What do you mean 'a part'?" Beca asked.

Chloe didn't notice it, she spoke without thinking first. She then thought about the situation and thought things couldn't get any worse, so she just threw caution through the wind.

"I was talking about the divorce." Chloe said.

Beca shot her head up and looked straight into Chloe's eyes.

"You regret getting divorced?" Beca asked.

"Every fucking day of my life." Chloe closed her eyes as tears filled her eyes again. "Every Sunday when I have to drop Ann Claire at your house it fucking kills me! I never wanted to raise our daughter here and there, in separated families!"

"Then why did you suggest it?"

"Are you kidding me? _You _suggested. You said we should get divorced!"

"Then why didn't you stop me?"

"Because…" Chloe sighed. "Because I thought you didn't love me anymore and if you were the one who mention divorce I should just agree so you would be happy, even if it was without me."

Beca just stared at her speechless. She had never heard such a thing. She thought the exact same thing, but she was too coward to admit. She never stopped loving Chloe. Sure, she was going out with Khaya but that was only because she was convinced Chloe didn't love her anymore.

After what it felt like an eternity, the bell rang. The two rushed downstairs without even thinking about changing. They opened the door to see Aubrey, Luke and Jesse. They hugged the two and shared many tears before they finally went to the living room.

"How did it happen?" Luke asked.

"We were inside a store, I was trying to choose a present for Beca, when she let go of my hand. She went to play with this guy's puppy along with this little girl, Cindy, who was Ann Claire's age. The guy then hugged her, picked her up and left." Jesse said.

Chloe and Aubrey hugged, while Beca cried silently.

"Cindy's parents got a good look at the guy, they were watching him play with their daughter." Jesse said. "When he hugged her and picked her up, they thought the guy was his father so they didn't stop him."

"What did the police say?" Chloe asked.

"Their detectives said that this guy wasn't looking for any kid. He wanted Ann Claire, otherwise he'd have kidnapped Cindy." Jesse said. "They think he was watching you guys for a few months, just waiting for an opportunity. He didn't want to mug you, he wanted Ann Claire."

"But why?" Beca asked.

"They don't know." Jesse shrugged. "They said since he kidnapped a kid in particular, there must be a reason and so there are smaller chances that he's gonna kill her."

"That's good news." Chloe said. "Do they have a picture of the guy?"

"Yeah." Jesse nodded. "They want you and Beca to go there and see if you know him."

Beca sighed and looked as Aubrey ran circles on her pregnant belly as she cried.

"Don't ever forget that moment, Aubrey." the blonde looked at her. "The moment when you and your babies are still connected. Because after that, you don't know what's gonna happen. Don't forget to thank God everyday because you can still feel the babies kicking."

Aubrey's eyes filled with tears and guilt kicked in. She still had her babies while Beca and Chloe just lost theirs. She just nodded at the small brunette as Luke hugged her.

"Well, I know this won't make you guys feel any better, but… Ann Claire wanted to give you guys this." Jesse said, handing the two girls their presents.

Chloe saw the flowers and the T-shirt and started crying again, thinking about how generous her daughter was for picking this up for her. Ann Claire was truly an amazing little person and she just hoped that she'd see her again.

Beca could only stare at the headphones, feeling numb. She swore that she wanted to die that very moment so she couldn't deal with the pain of not having Ann Claire and, worse, not having Chloe as her wife anymore.

oO0Oo

The two girls went to the police station and they had to wait a bit before a policeman gave them his attention. The two sat down and the guy cleared his throat.

"First of all, I'm very sorry for what happened to your daughter. We will ask you for a recent picture of her so we can put it up." he said.

"We will." Chloe said, though Beca remained silent.

"Okay." he looked down at the paper in his desk then turned to the girls. "So according to the couple who saw the guy, this is him. Do you know him?"

Chloe and Beca looked at the picture and both girls' eyes widened. They looked at each other before looking back up at the guy in front of them, tears filling their eyes.

"This is the guy? _That's_ him? The guy who took our daughter?" Beca asked.

"Yes."

"That's my ex-boyfriend, Tom!" Chloe exclaimed desperately.


End file.
